The favor
by bblaster
Summary: Jane asks for a favor.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, characters and stuff. Those are owned by TNT, and the creator Tess Gerritsen respectively.**

**I have a short story in mind, now that I **_sort_** of have a grasp at the main characters personalities. I will progress this little story when I get some free time here and there. Should be fun, I hope you all have a chuckle in the process :) Critics and comments are welcome**

_Rating might be upped later, because cursing is fun =D_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"You want me to lie?"

"No, I just want you to slightly exaggerate the uhhh hint of truth."

"Jane, you do know that is still considered a lie"

"A white lie!" Jane pleaded

"Well, if you do this.. I will return the favor, without…"

"Sigh"

"Complaining"

Maura thought about the detective's offer, then a devilish grin reached Maura's facial expressions conveying her internal thoughts out loud.

"Um… Maura. I do not like the look on your face. What's going on in there?"

"Maura?"

Maura blinked

"Anything..? without complaints?" Maura asked confirming Jane's suggestion before giving her an answer.

"I don't like where this is going." Jane said wearily

"If you want me to do this favor you must comply with your compromise or offer."

Jane let out a sigh, "Yes, anything" Jane gulped "Without com.."

"_Jane?"_

"Complaints"

Maura nodded and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters.

Second part of my little story. Hope I do not disappoint ;)

Grammar mistakes are my own. I changed rating for some minor "profanity"

* * *

"Jane stop fidgeting, I have to make sure you are secure."

Maura glanced over at the detective noticing her have a panic stricken look overcoming her face.

"Huh?"

"I.. uh.. sorry."

"Is this really your first time, Jane?"

Jane nodded shyly as she felt her palms become sweaty and her heart racing

"_Interesting"_

Maura thought while offering a comforting smile trying to ease the detective's apprehensive mannerisms.

Jane licked her lips trying to moisten the cotton ball feeling that was taking over her mouth

"If you do not feel comfortable doing this we do not have to proceed, Jane."

"Yes.. I mean No.. I want to do this Maura"

"You really saved my ass back there" Jane replied

Maura smiled and let out a slight giggle deciding to ignore Jane' cursing. She knew Jane Rizzoli was stubborn and would never back down to anything. The control Maura had over Jane had her smile inside knowing Jane rarely permit people do things to her she was not accustomed to.

Maura looked at Jane once more making sure the straps around Jane's ankles were tight.

Jane meanwhile had conflicting thoughts. This was suddenly becoming very real and coming very fast. Her stomach felt as it was turning inside out, and Jane for one did not want to back down to Maura's advances for trying new things. However, at the same time what she was doing did not feel right. It wasn't natural. She couldn't understand how Maura can look so calm in this kind of situation, well maybe she could. It was after all her suggestion. _God, if I live through this I swear I will never say Fuck again…. Well, maybe for a day, wait a hour… and what I am about to do doesn't count!. _Jane was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Maura grasp Jane's hand into her own interlocking their fingers. Jane gulped and closed her eyes.

"Are you ready Jane?"

The detective nodded.

* * *

A/N: :) comments are welcome, still getting used to writing. Thank you for those who did comment however (^_^)b


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I do not own the characters.**

**This will be a little bit longer chapter, thanks for tolerating the smaller one's.**

* * *

_Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiii…._

Jane was feeling a lot of mixed emotions, leaping into the unknown with Maura. A sort of high that cannot be explained unless you experience it yourself or in Jane's case with someone she trusted. Time seemed to have slowed down. A moment of clarity for Jane had occurred, something that has not happened since before her encounter with Hoyt. Feeling the weightlessness of her body, she let go of all her fears, doubt, and regrets taking in the moment for what it was.

Tranquility

It was exhilarating; it was like being born, maybe.

For what seemed like hours actually only lasted few minutes at most; the hardest part was probably taking the leap itself.

After all bungee jumping is not for the faint of heart.

To Jane's surprise she did not say anything offensive, probably since was too focused on the integrity of cord that was holding her from anything sharp that would welcome her at the bottom of the bridge. Once the momentum stopped Jane was released from her cord and where Maura met Jane at the bottom of the bridge smiling proud at the detective.

"That was amazing Maura!"

"Better than cannoli's even!" Jane said winded

"I am glad you enjoyed it Jane" Maura replied satisfied with her friend's reaction and experience

"So what's next?"

"Can we go again!" Jane exclaimed looking at where she descended from moment's prior

"I was thinking lunch" the doctor replied

* * *

"So what made you think of bungee jumping as returned favor?" Jane asked while grabbing a slice of pizza from the tray

"Well, I have always wanted to try it but I had no one to go with me."

"You know you could have just asked, instead of cashing in the favor."

Maura tilted her head considering Jane's comment briefly.

"Yes, I suppose I could have used the "favor" for more suitable opportunities of experimentation. However, would you have gone if I just "asked?"

Jane thought for a minute, sipping on her beer before answering.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't have gone if asked."

"But holy shit that was amazing, it was like shooting my Sig for the first time"

"Jane, language"

Jane furrowed her brow letting out a sigh

_I swear I am going to get this woman to yell fuck one of these days so.. help me!_

Not letting Dr. Isles quest for proper language derail Jane's conversation she continued.

"Because you know when I was plummeting into what I thought was imminent death I had a moment of clarity."

Confused at what Jane was trying to imply she was about to ask what she meant, instead Jane finished her thought

"I realized that I was going to be okay."

"With all the shii…thuff I've been through, I learned that I could let go and be at peace with myself. Even if it was short lived, I had that moment Maura. A moment that I thought I would never get back. I felt like Hoyt has taken so much from me I didn't think I would be able to feel like that again. I don't know if it was the adrenaline the feeling of falling and relying on your senses…"

Jane looked into Maura's eyes feeling a tear creeping up.

Maura was focusing on Jane's words carefully deciding whether or not Jane had finished talking or her need to explain the effects of adrenaline.

Jane wiped away a rogue tear

"Thank you"

Maura nodded as reached across the table and grabbed Jane's hands and squeezed.

Jane sniffled suppressing her tears, "Okay enough of this hallmark moment"

"It's my turn to return the favor, and Dr. Isles…"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I am going to show you what you _should_ have used that favor for" Jane winked as she stood up retrieving her coat and check.

Dr. Isles felt butterflies in her stomach

**_Fuck…_**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This was a little bit longer (not much, lol). I changed the story up from what I was originally going to write, this seemed to have a little more of a serious tone than my usual "funny" side. Anyways, thanks for reading I hope you liked it.**

**As always comments suggestions are welcome**


End file.
